Horrible Happenings
by Grave Girl
Summary: Hermione and Neville both get detention and during the detention things go wrong. Poor poor Snape....... Also unnicorns are getting hurt again. Whats going on? Rating may or may not go up.
1. Detention

Reporter: So, I heard you own Harry Potter.  
  
Me:You did?  
  
Reporter:Yup, so ow much money have you made?  
  
Me:None, none at all.  
  
Reporter:None? But don't you own it.  
  
Me: Nope.  
  
Reporter:Really?  
  
Me:Yes, now shut up!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Detention Longbottom. You too Granger." Proffesor Snape sneered.  
  
"B-B-But I-I w-was th-the one who m--m-m-m-messed up. Why does Her-h-er-Hermione g-g-et d-d-detention?"  
  
"Because she was the ne who was trying to help you fix your potion Mr. Longbottom and you screwed up even her derictions."  
  
"But thats no fair! she wasn't the one who screwed her potion. She was just being nice. You need to be fair."  
  
"10 points from Griffindor, Potter, now sit down and shut up."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, and not wanting ti get detention too, he sat down.  
  
Thanks for trying, Hermione mouthed to Harry, her new boyfriend.  
  
After class Harry hung around outside while Hermione and Neville got there detentions. And then he saw her come out looking sad.  
  
"What do you have to do for detention?" Harry asked Hermionie.  
  
"We have to go into the forest with Hagrid. Apparently more unicorns are getting hurt and we have to help Hagrid find them."  
  
"Just like last time?"  
  
"Almost, first we have to go the class room and make some potion to help us find it."  
  
"When do you have to go over?"  
  
Hermionie looked at her watch. "In a half an hour"  
  
"Damn thats got to be the earlyest detention ever, thats at 1:30! Jeez."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Then they gave each other a quick kiss and walked hand in hand to lunch.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
A/n: So, you like? R&R It gets alot more interesting  
  
hee hee 


	2. Neville makes a little speech

Reporter:So are you sure you don't own?  
  
Me:Yes  
  
Reporter: But you are writing this story aren't you?  
  
Me:Yes, it is called fanfiction. i am borrowing the charectars.  
  
Reporer:Borrowing?  
  
Me: Yes, I am borrowing. Now go away and shut up.  
  
Reporter: But---  
  
Me: (takes out a gun) BOOM  
  
Reporter: ::Wriggling on the ground convulsing and bleeding::  
  
Me: ::Puts gun in pocket:: I told you I didn't own it.  
  
  
  
(Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville are all sitting in the common room talking.)  
  
Hermione: Well, we have to go now. That evil git will be waiting for us.  
  
Neville moaned. "Man, I so do not want to go into the forest OR go to Snapes for anymore time than needed.  
  
Hermione: Come on Neville, we really need to go.   
  
Neville: I-i just decided, you CAN'T make me go. I refuse to go. I mean I get enough of Snaope already and now he is making me go see more him? No way, I am so NOT going. You can't make me. And for another thing --- "   
  
Neville blinked. He and Hermione were in front of the potions classroom. He turned around and faced Hermione.  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Neville, no offence but you can be SO stupid when you are trying to be brave and rebellious. And plus, you were making us late so I just levitated you and you didn't noticed because you were making your little speach with your eyes closed so you didn't notice."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Exactly, now lets go."  
  
And they walked into the classroom.  
  
  
  
I know these chapters are so short. But please, don't shoot! I can update once a day or more because I am home schooled and have a lot of free time during the day. Plz R&R if anyone is actully reading this. And thank you to anyone who is reading this.  
  
()()  
  
(oo)  
  
(0_0)  
  
(0__0) BUNNY!!!! 


	3. The Accident

Disclamer: Didn't I amke my point earlier? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING YOU RECONIGNZE. Sorry I can't spell.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"You are late." Snape sneered as they walked in.  
  
"Sorry Proffesor---" Hermione started.  
  
"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Granger. Just take your seats." He said pointing to two places across the room from each other. "I don't want you helping Longbottom so you two will be seperated." he said with a smirk.  
  
Hermionie sighed and walked across the room to her seat.  
  
"Now, the potion you will be making in a traking potion which will help you find the hurt unicorn. You will find the instructions on the board. Please try not to screw this potion up, because it can explode and and cause horrid, horrid things. Now get to work and shut up."   
  
He started walking to his desk. "Oh, and we will be testing this potion when you are done." Then he sat down at his desk and began grading papers.  
  
Neville looked up to the board and moaned. This was the hardest potion they have ever had to try and make.  
  
Hermionie began working hoping to get done as fast as possible, put also working carefully as to not screw it up. She already knew things that could happen if it got screwed up.  
  
She looked over at Neville and could tell that he was already starting to mess up. He was fumbiling with ingrediants and by now his potion was supposed to be bright pink, yet it was dark brown. Hermione knew how to fix this, but she couldn't tell him anything, it was trying to help him him that got them in detention in the first place.  
  
Snape looked up from grading papers and saw Neville shaking with the ingrediants and looking very pale. Oh jeez, I better go and make sure Longbottoms potion won't blow up. Snape thought so he stood up and started to walk over to Neville.  
  
When Neville saw Snape walking over to him he started noticibly shaking with fear. Even Hermionie noticed it from across the room.   
  
As Snape walked closer Neville started to shake more and more and his hand slipped spilling an entire vile of porcupine quills into his potion.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for Longbottom? Anyways, I suggest you quickly get away from that potion before it explodes." Snape sneered while walking backwards away from the potion at the same time.  
  
Neville didn't need telling twice. He ran away from it faster than a rabbit on hot pavement. Snape however, was to slow, and the potion exploded all over him with enough force to knock him over.  
  
"PROFFESOR!!!" Hermionie screamed and ran over to him.  
  
By the time the potion exploded Neville had managed to turn the potion a radioactive greenish color. And now the Proffesor was covered in it.  
  
"Oh no, oh no oh no," Hermionie was saying quietly as she carefully prodded Snape and turned him over with her shoe, so that she wouldn't touch the spilt potion.  
  
And then she saw the proffesors face and general apperance.  
  
"Oh my lord...." Hermionie gasped.  
  
"What?" Neville squeaked "What happened?" he said as he walked to see what his potion had done.  
  
Neville groaned and fainted face first down, into the potion.  
  
Hermione looked horrified and ran to get Madame Pomfrey. After she threw up.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
A/n:Hee Hee, What happened to Neville and Snape? You'll just have to wait....  
  
If your lucky I will have the next chapter out etheir tonight or tommorow morning....  
  
I just realized, this chapter is longer than than the first two combined. Aren't you lucky?  
  
()()  
  
(00)  
  
(0_0)  
  
(0__0) Giant Bunny!! 


End file.
